Beauty Is In The Eye of The Beholder
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: Outer shell... flesh and blood... is all you see. Behind the wall... deep inside... is what needs to beseen. Some can see... but one can not... I shall reveal one's true being.' R
1. The Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own WHR or the movie 'Shallow Hal'

SUMMARY - ''Outer shell... flesh and blood... is all you see. Behind the wall... deep inside... is what needs to be seen. Some can see... but one can not... I shall reveal one's true being.'' R&R (Rated for later chapters)

Beauty Is In The Eye of The Beholder

Chapter One - The Mission

"Yurika Dojima! Your late! Again!" Kosaka yelled as Dojima walked into the office yawing. Kosaka was looking at his watch which read 10:30am.  
"Good morning to you too, chief." She replied as she slowly walked over to her desk and plopped down. It had been five years since the fall of the factory. Zaizen was dead. Kosaka was in charge of the STN-J. Hunts were conducted with the use of tranquilizers, or for the pesky ones, empty shells. The factory was never rebuilt, but in it's place was a psychiatric hospital where the witches were given psychiatric care and rehabilitation. Michael's leash was extended to the city boarders of Tokyo. Amon and Robin were safely working back at the STN-J three years after the fall of the factory. Robin was declared safe and harmless after a year of testing and rehabilitation under Solomon. There was only one office romance, and that was Sakaki and Dojima. They had started going out about two years after the fall of the factory, and were very serious. So serious, that Kosaka had to reassign hunting teams to prevent distractions.  
"Morning all." Dojima said as she plopped her head down on her arms on her desk, her blond hair falling messily around her.  
"Late night?" Robin leaned over and whispered jokingly. Dojima turned her head slightly and smiled and winked at the young hunter, then buried her head back in her arms. Actually, Robin wasn't as young anymore. She was twenty years old, but she was still the youngest there at Raven's flat (Unless you count the year old cat Ember, that had been recently adopted as the office pet). Robin smiled and chuckled as she leaned away from Doijima.  
She pushed her long auburn hair behind her ear and continued to type at her computer. Ever since she turned eighteen, she had changed her whole outlook on life and decided to change her fashionable ways. It was no longer pigtails and long black dresses. She now let her hair fall freely against her back, until a mission when she quickly clipped it up with an exceptionally large hair clip. Her outfits now consisted of mostly black pants, light colored tank tops, her new black trench coat and army style black boots which went up to her knees, under her pants. Her emerald green eyes reflected the contents of her computer screen as she surfed the web, looking at up-to-date news over in Italy. Something she did frequently ever since her STN-J brother showed her how to.  
About a year and a half ago, one of the hunters, no one remembers who, made a comment how they all are like one big family. Kosaka being the very protective and sometimes strict dad. Robin and Michael are like brother and sister. The way they teach each other so many different things. Karasuma walked up to Robin and placed a hand on her shoulder. Robin looked up and smiled. Karasuma was like an older sister. Always there when you needed a shoulder to lean on and knowledgeable when you needed advice. She was also there to reprimand you when you were doing wrong. Robin clicked out of the Internet and continued to surf for hunts. Dojima and Robin were discovered to be twins separated at birth. Or so Sakaki often teases. They are often seen sharing secrets and confiding in each other about little things such as complaints about work or fun after work activities. Sakaki was picked as the cute cousin, since every time he leaves Raven's Flat, there is at least one girl trying to make eye contact with, but since he's involved with Dojima, he has been very faithful and been good at ignoring them. Amon, well he was picked as the friend that was always included in family events. Even after the fall of factory, he had remained very cold and his personality had not changed. This recent family bond is what lead to the adoption of Ember, the reddish-orange tabby cat with a black tipped tail. Robin had picked her up at the shelter and after a month of placing name suggestions in a jar, the name Ember was decided with out them due to her color and the fact she simply adored Robin.  
"Kogo Street has a new occupant. A witch with the power to read one's mind and fix ...one's problems?" Michael skimmed the summary he just found and read out loud at 11:45am. All computer screens lit up with the same information. Dojima lifted her head and scanned the screen.  
"I get it!" She exclaimed excitedly.  
"Ever seen the movie 'Shallow Hal'?" She asked and spun around in her chair to face a bunch of confused looking people.  
"Okay, well, in this movie, Hal is very mean and refuses to even try to fall in love with a fat girl. So a hypnotist puts a spell on him to make him see everyone's true beauty. So he falls in love with this girl who he sees as being breath-taking-ly beautiful but in reality is like super fat and ugly. And he is the only one who can see her skinny... her inner beauty. In the end he relises he is hypnotized gets the spell taken off and can then see her in her true form. But he still ends up loving her, because he learned more about her then her appearance. And in the process, he convinces his best friend to give girls who are weird a chance. So his best friend, who come to find out was born with an enlarged tail bone that wags when he is happy, gives this girl who had an extra large pinkie toe a chance on love. So Hal and his best friend both saw inner beauty and were able to fall in love truthfully, and not by looks alone." Dojima finished and everyone was staring at her.  
"What...?" She asked as she shrugged her shoulders.  
"It was a good movie." She replied.  
"Yeah, now none of us need to see it." Sakaki said jokingly.  
"You should go work for the newspaper, ... write movie summaries." Robin complimented sarcastically. Dojima looked at Robin then turned back around and plopped her head back on her desk.  
"Let's go!" Amon called as they all moved out of the office. Robin grabbed her coat and put it on while she clipped her hair up. She jumped into Amon's car and they all drove off. Amon parked his car on Cherry Blossom Drive and got out, followed by Robin. Soon, all five hunters were standing on the street looking down onto Kogo Street. Guns at the ready, Karasuma and Sakaki went first. Robin pulled out her glasses and placed them on the bridge of her nose. Then she, Dojima and Amon moved down the street, following the other two. They wandered the deserted street which was lined with abandoned buildings and houses. A fire bout a year ago had taken this street. A little boy about the age of three was messing around with matches and set his room a flame. Within minutes, the autumn wind had spread the flames throughout the entire street, destroying everything and killing only two; the boy and his mother who were trapped in their small apartment. Now, only the chard skeletal remains were left.  
A loud and sickly chuckle broke the silence. Michael's voice rang immediately over the headsets of Amon and Karasuma. Karasuma then took Robin and Sakaki down an alleyway. Amon and Dojima ran down the center of the street. The chuckle subsided, and it was once again quiet. The hunters did not group back up. Instead, they remained separated for about two hours. Then by a twist of fate, the two groups managed to go down the same dark alleyway and bump into each other.  
The chuckle was heard once more. Robin backed up and backed right into Amon. They both jumped and turned, Amon's gun raised and Robin with a small flame flickering in front of her. Once they relised who each other was, Amon lowered his gun and Robin put out her flame, which was good because her checks had just turned a soft shade of red. A simple touch of Amon always brought warmth to her checks. She longed to be in his arms, but he will never accept her. He will forever see her as the little girl who plays with fire.  
The chuckle disappeared and was replaced by an even creepier voice.  
"Outer shell... flesh and blood... is all you see. Behind the wall... deep inside... is what needs to be seen. Some can see... but one can not... I shall reveal one's true being." The voice said in a sing-song way, then disappeared. The hunters walked around. Whatever this witch was, it needed to be stopped. According to Michael, he had already made the mayor of Tokyo see strange things. Like he was living in a child's TV show. Everything so innocent and bright and colorful.  
The hunters had now been out for about six hours, the sun was slowly starting to set and it was beginning to get cold out. The voice was last heard four hours ago, but it was at a distance. It was singing the same poem.  
"Outer shell... flesh and blood... is all you see. Behind the wall... deep inside... is what needs to be seen. Some can see... but one can not... I shall reveal one's true being"  
"Let's head back." Amon said as he pulled out a small maglight flashlight from his pocket and used it to lead the way from the dark street which was not lit up by street lights. Karasuma agreed as she pulled her jacket tighter around her body to keep warm. Robin walked up next to Amon, one to keep her eyes off the couple walking behind her and two to be closer to Amon. Dojima and Sakaki were huddled close and were walking with their arms around each other to keep warm. It was sweet and cute, but it made Robin envious. Amon spoke over the headset and told Michael to head home for the night. Kosaka had already left, so Michael shut down and headed to his apartment which was just down the street.  
As they arrived at Raven's flat and headed up the stairs of the building, the chuckle was head again.  
A sudden misty fog appeared to crawl out from the side streets around them. The sun was completely down now and it was a cloudy moonlit night, which didn't help much. Amon whipped out his flash light and shinned it in the direction the chuckle was coming from. The hunters walked cautiously into the fog. The creepy vice returned.  
"Outer shell... flesh and blood... is all you see. Behind the wall... deep inside... is what needs to be seen. Some can see... but one can not... I shall reveal one's true being." He repeated over and over. It got louder and louder as the hunters walked. They were walking slowly and were now only about ten feet from Raven's Flat's doorway. They turned down the alley next to Raven's Flat and walked. Amon signaled to Karasuma to stop and wait. Dojima and Sakaki stayed with her. Amon and Robin walked onward. He choose to take Robin, because of her craft, it would be useful at night.  
"Outer shell... flesh and blood... is all you see. Behind the wall... deep inside... is what needs to be seen. Some can see... but one can not... I shall reveal one's true being." A tall slender figure emerged from the mist behind Raven's flat. He was young, extremely long black hair fell down his back and deep blue eyes reflected the misty fog. His outfit was a strange one. It was a deep violet pants and jacket suit with a double blue pin-stripe up both sides. He had on a pair of white gloves and black dress shoes which made a taping noise with every step. He was smiling and skipping. It almost seemed like his legs were stiff, yet he moved them freely about. His arms were moving freely about his sides like they were broken or made of jelly. His skin was very pale but his lips were cherry red. Robin chuckled when she saw him.  
"All he is missing was a big red nose." She thought to herself with a smirk.  
"Who are you and what do you want.?" Amon asked in his cold voice.  
"Outer shell... flesh and blood... is all you see. Behind the wall... deep inside... is what needs to be seen. Some can see... but one can not... I shall reveal one's true being." The man sang as he stopped walking and out stretched one arm towards Amon. Amon pulled out his gun and fired over the man's head. The man jumped up, chuckled, then did a funny little jig in mid-air then turned and ran. Amon and Robin followed. The man broke the lock off the back door of Raven's Flat. As they ran up the stairs, Amon called to Karasuma and enter the front door and head for the office.  
When Amon and Robin entered the darkened office of the STN-J, the only glow coming from Michael's computer. Their was a message typed on the screen. Robin stood guard as Amon moved over to the computer and read out loud the message, word-for-word.  
"Outer shell... flesh and blood... is all I see. Behind the wall... deep inside... is what needs to be seen. Some can see... but I can not... he shall reveal your true being...?" Amon raised an eyebrow and looked up at Robin who had found a candle and lit it. The flame's glow illuminated her face, making her look more beautiful then ever. Amon ignored this and deleted the message and shut the computer off.  
"Outer shell... flesh and blood... is all you see. Behind the wall... deep inside... is what needs to be seen. Some can see... but one can not... I shall reveal one's true being." The misty fog rolled into the office like a welcome mat for the man who entered next. Amon raised his gun and Robin stared at the man, waiting for Amon's command to fire. But it never came. The man had somehow frozen Amon. He walked over to Amon and touched his forehead.  
"Tisk-tisk . See one's outter shell is all you see. You tell yourself it's fear. Part of that is true. but the rest Shall soon be revealed..." The man stepped away, did a little jump twist spin and sashayed over to where Robin was standing. Amon still didn't move. The man moved closer to Robin. She attempted to fire but found herself unable to move. He touched her forehead and a dark blue light in cased both him and Robin. The dark blue light slowly faded to a light blue, then a slate, then gray, and ended in a dark gray. As this light show happened, the man rose off the flow with a gust of wind, whipping the fog and light around in circular patterns around him and Robin. Once they became only inches from the ceiling, Amon was able to move. But the wind was strong and all he could bring himself to do was shield himself behind Michael's desk and watch through squinted eyes. The man began to chant.

"Once a child... little girl no more... a woman she soon became. But you can't see... or do you ignore... the way she calls your name. You can not see... between you and her... love burns like an everlasting eternal flame. Because outer shell... flesh and blood... is all you see. Behind the wall... deep inside... is what needs to be seen. Some can see... but you can not... I shall reveal her true being... it's time to reveal Robin's true being... to you!"

The man finished chanting and disappeared, as did the misty fog and the light show. Amon was pushed back against the desk behind him and the room went dark. He waited a few minutes to allow his head to stop spinning from the flashing lights. Finally he began to stand up.  
"Robin?" Amon called out.  
"Behold your heart... truth will be found... alone you must discover. Look deep inside... travel if must...Maybe start with your mother? Beat the clock... better not stall... or little phoenix will remain in stone forever." The voice faded away and Amon ignored it and pulled out his flashlight and shinned it around the room. The man was gone. He heard Karasuma banging on the office door which was now closed and locked. He walked over, unlocked the door and was greeted by a blinding light from which came from Karasuma's flashlight. They shinned their flashlight over the room. They tried the light switch, but the lights were blown out due to the wind. Now the only light was coming from the flashlights and the flickering flame from the candle of which Robin was holding. Karasuma scanned her flashlight across the right side of the room. Amon scanned the left.  
"Robin..." Amon scanned his flashlight towards the flickering light. There was dust settling over in front of the window bench. Amon raised his flashlight across the wooden floor and raised an eyebrow when he saw something gray and stone like, not what he was expecting. He moved his flashlight up and moved the light beam over the statue which had managed to appear in the small office. He walked up to the stone. He gasped and stumbled backwards when he saw the face.  
"Robin? ...!"

A/N- Well? Don't ask how I though of it. I really don't know. (The whole 'Shallow Hal' thing was added in after I finished and I was proof reading it. I haven't even seen the whole movie yet.) I know my spelling may suck but I'm using 'Notepad' and 'Microsoft Works'. I can't download anything else because my computer is a piece of crap. At least I have one program with spell check. I spell checked this many times and yes I proof read it many times. So please R&R. Constructive criticism accepted. No flames. And no commenting on the spelling please.

POLL:  
Should I bring Nagira into this as a brotherly figure for Amon?  
No - too OOC Yes - not as a brotherly figure, more as a person to go to with questions Yes! 


	2. Beauty

Thank you to all who reviewed and voted in the poll. Especially 'Sparky16' who taught me something that makes allot of sense. Thanks again. Please Enjoy.

Chapter Two - Beauty

A girl stood, her face turned, tilted up slightly to the right with her eyes closed and a gentle smile gracing her face. Her perplextion was beautiful and smooth - she seemed to be at peace. Her long hair seemed to flow gentle behind her along her back, with only a few loose strands draped over her forehead and left cheek. Her right arm was extended out a little from her body at a twenty degree angle with her wrist slanted upright and her fingers stretched outward gently. A long trench coat hung off her right shoulder bearing her smooth skin and the strap of her tank top. Her left arm was stretched out straight only a few inches from her body. In her upturned left palm was a large foot tall, three inch wide candle. The girl stood on a very small stone gray base which was labeled 'Inner Beauty'. This girl's slender form was completely carved out of solid gray stone, all except for the red candle that burned slowly with a small flickering flame in her upturned left palm. On this candle's front was a carving in black in of the word 'CLOCK' written vertically. Each letter was an inch big and there was an inch between each letter, an inch from the bottom of the 'k' to the bottom of the candle and two inches from the top of the candle to the top of the 'c.  
The hunters of the STN-J stood staring at their co-worker who was now solid stone. It was just about daybreak and the sun was slowly staring to rise into the morning sky. "Amon... what... happened?" Michael asked as he continued to gaze upon Robin.  
"I already said, we were attacked. Both frozen and then, ...this." Amon replied coldy as she stepped out of the break room, black coffee in his right hand and a bandage wrapped around his left.  
"But...she's stone..." Dojima said as she stumbled into the chair at her desk.  
"I can see that." Amon replied, still cold. He was running the events through his mind. Being as ignorant as he was towards Robin, he didn't pay attention to the words the man said. All he had left in his head was the sing-song tone the man was using.  
"But she was right there. Robin... the man... how could you not -" Sakaki began but Amon cut him off.  
"The misty fog was in the room. And the witch brought along a flashy light show. When he rose into the air, the fog and the lights were swirling around him and Robin, I couldn't see a thing!" Amon responded with an almost growling tone. He hated being interrogated, especially for something he felt was not his fault.  
"What did he say?" Kosaka asked as he stepped out of his office, just finished with a phone conversation with Solomon HQ.  
"I..." Amon hesitated. For one he couldn't respond. He truly had failed this mission. But he wasn't about to take full blame.  
"I didn't quite hear everything." He replied. Kosaka stopped walking and looked up at Amon with slight surprise.  
"Well, what did you hear then?" Kosaka asked.  
"Just that stupid rhyme he kept repeating over and over again," Amon fibbed.  
"Outer shell... flesh and blood... is all you see. yawn Behind the wall... deep inside... is what needs to be seen. yawn Some can see... but one can not... I shall reveal one's true being." Dojima said, her voice muffled from the sleeves of her shirt. Amon sighed a quiet sigh thanking god he didn't have to recite that stupid poem. Michael logged onto his computer and began typing in keywords. The morning sun was starting to illuminate the room, so the five flashlights were shut off and returned to their proper places, but still, no overhead lights. "Outer shell... flesh and blood... is all you see. Behind the wall... deep inside... is what needs to be seen. Some can see... but one can not... I shall reveal one's true being." Michael read out loud from his computer screen. The others turned to look at him.  
"It says here that the mayor's secretary heard the same rhyme. He was humming a catching tune when she found him the morning after the incident. That's all the profile says about the past cases." Michael scrolled down.  
"The witch's personal states are that he is said to be in his late sixties and was born under the name Hiro Kasaki." Michael read out loud.  
"Look up that name." Kosaka said. Michael began typing.  
"Found it." Michael exclaimed.  
"Everyone in the briefing room." Kosaka ordered as everyone filed into the back room and sat in their designated black leather chairs. They all looked upon the screens in front of them, which were still blank. Michael and Kosaka were the last to enter, Kosaka sat at one end of the long table, Michael at the other. Michael began typing and soon the blank screens were filled with pictures and information and small video clips.  
"Hiro Kasaki. Only son of the late Dr. Jinn Kasaki and his wife, Mai-Li. He is middle child only to his older sister, Sakura Kasaki-Kogo and younger twin sisters, Heaven and Hope Kasaki. He was born in Kyoto Japan and was an A-student all through college. He moved out of his parents home at the age of twenty-six when he married his high school sweetheart, name unknown. They lived in Tokyo where he worked as a part-time teacher at the local high school. When his father died of cancer at age forty-nine, Hiro and his wife moved back to Kyoto to live with his mother. After watching his young sisters enter a modeling career, Hiro decided to take up the hobby of photography where he would spend winter days and summer nights photographing his sisters against the beautiful Mt. Fuji background. When his sisters submitted the photographs that Hiro had taken to their trainers, Hiro was hired as a photographer at the 'Apple Star Inc', the amateur modeling studio under 'SBS'. He took night classes to improve his skills and soon moved to another studio, 'Snow Blossom Studio', where his sisters modeled. Within a couple years of taking up the hobby, Hiro was an expert photographer. When his sister Hope was in a bad car crash, her face was badly burned and she went through numerous surgeries to try and rebuild her face. When all attempts were lost, Hope was fired. Heaven and Hope were always modeling together as the famous 'Tokyo Pop Princess Twins', but when Hope was fired, Heaven was demoted to a lower level of modeling, crushing her dreams. She became depressed, making herself believe that she was demoted because she was ugly. Her depression soon lead to suicide. Hiro's ambition towards photography soon slipped away and fell apart after Heaven's death. His last photograph was taken at his sister Sakura's wedding in the spring at Cherry Blossom Park. Witnesses at the wedding reception say that something must of just snapped, he was acting all fine until one of the bridesmaids mentioned how much more beautiful it would have been if the gowns were purple and not pink. Hiro was in the process of taking a picture of the bride and groom when he heard this. He just dropped his camera, backed up and ran away. He was never heard or seen from again. Numerous searches were put out for him, but he was never found. Soon all hope was lost." Michael read out loud to everyone who was looking at the images on the screens. Pictures of Hiro's family, some of the pictures he had taken, newspaper clippings of Hope's accident, Heaven's death and Hiro's disappearance also cluttered the screen.  
"I've heard of them. The Tokyo Pop Princess Twins. They used to live down the street from my grandmother before she died. I always remember her complaining when I was very young how all the commotion about Heaven's death was driving her nuts. Always interrupting her daytime TV shows and naps." Sakaki said with a slight chuckle as he closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, pondering a moment about his grandmother.  
"Well, at least it's a start." Karasuma said typing on the keyboard in front of her. She pulled up an article.  
"Mai-Li Kasaki resided at 267 Yamaha Lane." She read out loud.  
"Amon and Dojima, take the mother. Karasuma and Sakaki, you head over to Snow Blossom Studios." Kosaka said as everyone stood up and left the room.  
"Michael continue to look for any leads, then update Amon and Karasuma. As for me, I'm gonna figure out what in the hell I'm gonna do with a stone Robin and why in the hell this candle says 'clock' on it." Kosaka said as he walked into his office, closed the door and sat down at his computer, typing away.  
Amon and Dojima headed out the door. Karasuma and Sakaki followed. Michael began typing.  
"Take one car?" Dojima asked, just a little too perky for Amon's taste.  
"Whatever," He spit out and unlocked his car and got in, Dojima getting in on the other side. He turned on his phone and put the headset on. His car's engine roared as he turned the key and peeled away.  
"Think he's in a rush?" Sakaki asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Well he needs to travel for at least an hour." Karasuma replied as she unlocked her car.  
"Shotgun?" Sakaki asked.  
"Sure, hop in." Karasuma replied as Sakaki got into the car.  
"An hour, knowing Amon it'll take him thirty minutes." Sakaki said with a chuckle as he buckled up.  
"Good point." Karasuma replied as she placed her headset on and drove away.

A/N-Well? Please R&R Constructive criticism, no flames and no commenting on spelling. 


	3. Between The Lines

Thank you to all who reviewed. Now enjoy.

Chapter Three - Between The Lines

Amon drove his black sports car down the morning streets of Japan. Dojima was snoozing in the passenger seat next to him, something he was not accustom to yet. Robin never slept in his car, especially not on a mission. Amon drove silently and thought to himself. He turned a corner, then another, then another. A small snort followed by a few snores came from Dojima's direction. Amon rolled his eyes and turned on his radio. The clock on his radio said 9:20am. A commercial for something came on and Amon turned down the volume. The jingle that went along with it sparked a memory. Amon began to hum something to himself without even relizing it. He turned a few more corners and soon pulled onto a private street, barley wide enough for one car. He stopped humming, shook his head, and called Michael.  
Yes Amon. I called ahead to make sure someone was still living there and they are expecting you." Michael said.  
"Okay." Amon ended the call and woke up Dojima with a start by stepping on his brakes hard in front of a long driveway.  
"What the..." Dojima awoke and looked around.  
"Press the button." Amon said coldly as Dojima rolled down the window and pressed an intercom button.  
"Hello?" A voice came over.  
"We called earlier to come talk to you about Hiro Kasaki." Amon said from the driver's seat as Dojima yawned.  
"Yes of course, please come in." The voice said then followed by a click and two large silver gates began to open, allowing Amon to drive up the driveway. Amon stepped gentle on the gas and drove up the long driveway. The driveway arched back down to the road, and Amon drove up right in front on the large white house. A tall fountain sat in the front yard with a stone path lined on both sides with flowers leading from the fountain to the driveway. Amon shut down and both he and Dojima got out and started up the marble steps to the large house. The front door was a double black door and had a golden lion door knocker on both. As Amon was about to ring the bell, the left door opened and a lady in her late eighties stepped out. She was in a blue and white dress and she had long gray hair that was pulled back into a tight bun.  
"You must be from newspaper." The elderly woman said with a smile. Dojima and Amon looked at each other and then nodded their heads.  
"Please come right in." She moved aside and lead the two inside.  
"My name is Yurika and this is my partner Amon." Dojima said with a smile. Amon nodded his head in recognition.  
"Nice to meet you, my name is Mai-Li Kasaki." The woman smiled. "Please, have a seat." She lead them over to the smoking room where Amon and Dojima sat on a tan couch and Mai-Li sat on a matching tan chair. As they sat, Dojima removed her coat and Amon placed his black gloves into his pocket, not taking his coat off. Dojima pulled out a pad of paper and pen from her purse and wrote own Mai-Li's name on the top.  
"Mrs. Kasaki, is it okay if we ask you a few questions about your son, Hiro?" Dojima asked. Mai-Li nodded in agreement.  
"Our records down at the station say that Hiro was married, yet we have no information about her. Or about his marriage. Could you fill us in please?" Dojima asked, pen at the ready.  
"Ah... Kagome Fuu. She was a very bright young girl. And very beautiful too. She was the best friend of my eldest daughter Sakura., only a year older then Hiro, but that didn't stop them. He fell in love with her at high school. They dated when they went to college and married shortly after graduation. They had one child, a girl, named Li. They moved in here with me a year after Li was born. Sadly, Kagome died shortly after that. A strange illness that stripped her of all her beauty right before death. Hiro's only reason for living after her untimely death was that of Li and his sisters. Poor thing." The woman said and looked over at the small table next to her chair which held a bunch of different sized photos of girls and one boy. Dojima took notes.  
"About his sisters. When Heaven died, how was Hiro affected?" Dojima asked.  
"Heaven. My youngest. Yes she was a twin, but she was the youngest. Her death tore us all. Hope swore to do something to prevent this from happening to other models. Sakura pushed her wedding with Dr. Mugen Tu for a whole year do to the morning of her sister. And Hiro, he slipped into depression. His relationship with Li began to crumble. She wanted to design clothes, and when she told her father, he flipped. Screamed and yelled. Li ran away for about a month after that. When she returned, Sakura was moving out. See, all my children lived with me, until they got married. In Hiro's case, he moved back in. Sakura got married and Li was picked to be the maid of honor. At the reception, she was joking around about how if the dresses were different, it would look better against the cherry blossoms. That's when Hiro snapped. I never saw him again." The woman picked up a photograph and looked at it as Dojima took more notes.  
"Grandma, who are you talking to?" A girl with long red hair came into the room. She was wrapped up in a pink bathrobe. She had bright blue eyes and looked to be about twenty.  
"Li, these are people from the newspaper...Yurika and Amon.:" The woman said. Amon and Dojima stood up.  
"I'm Li." The girl smiled.  
"Grandma, I'm heading off to work in an hour. Need anything?" Li asked.  
"No dead, thank you." The woman smiled as Li bowed and left the room. The woman check her watch and stood up.  
"I'm sorry, I hope you don't mind if I cut this short, I have an appointment to get to." Mai-Li smiled and bowed. She lead them to the door as Dojima put her coat on.  
"That you Mrs. Kasaki, you've been a great help." Dojima said as she and Amon headed back down to the car. In the car, Amon put his gloves back on and drove away.  
"Well, at least we learned something, better head back to base. Maybe Karasuma and Sakaki have something." Dojima said as they headed back.

A/N-Well? Please R&R 


	4. Smile

Thank you to all who reviewed. Now enjoy.

Chapter Four - Smile

Amon and Dojima walked into the office. Karasuma and Sakaki soon right behind them.  
"Get anything?" Sakaki asked.  
"Some. You?" Dojima asked.  
"Some." Sakaki replied.  
They all sat around the table in the briefing room.  
"Well according to Hiro's old boss, Hiro was an excellent photographer. His pictures we all used in magazines, books, posters, movie screen shots, brochures. When he left, it was a complete surprise to everyone. He was always such a happy go lucky man. He often brought his daughter Li into work with him when she was very young and she was often photographed for free. According to Mr. Yacamoto, Hiro never ordered school pictures at Li's school, he always brought her into his work and she what photographed there. She wasn't camera shy. She loved it and so did he. She was acculy a small model on a toy product advertisement when she was six." Karasuma read off her notes.  
"Strange, according to Mai-Li, Hiro's mother, Hiro didn't want his daughter anywhere near the spotlight." Dojima said.  
"That was after Heaven's death." Amon added.  
"Mr. Yacamoto did say when Hope was fired, he never saw Li again. Hiro claimed he didn't want his daughter to be corrupted by this line of work. Mr. Yacamoto thought Hiro was joking and that Li just didn't want to be around the studio anymore. Since Hiro always had a smile on his face, it was hard to tell when he was joking and when he was not." Sakaki added.  
"Well I think that's all we're gonna get today. You all had a long night. I want you to go home, get some rest, and be back here at 7am S..H..A..R..P!" Kosaka said as he looked over at Dojima who only growled.  
"Michael I want you to go home too, no more research until tomorrow." Kosaka looked over at Michael as the hunters were leaving the briefing room. Michael nodded and logged off his computer and headed out.  
"You too chief." Karasuma said as she was putting her coat on.  
"I'm right behind you." Kosaka said as he grabbed his jacket. Everyone left the office room. Kosaka came back in and looked over at Amon's desk.  
"Amon, go home. You've had a rough night." Kosaka said as he looked at the back of his top hunter who was slumped over his computer screen.  
"I will. I forgot something." Amon replied. Kosaka, figuring it was some kind of e-mail, left without complaint.  
"Lock up." He called from downstairs. Amon continued to type frantically on his computer. Once Kosaka was gone, Amon stopped typing, shut down and walked over to the statue.  
"Look deep inside... travel if must...Maybe start with your mother?..." Amon thought to himself as he hummed the tune.  
"How does he know about my mother?" He looked up at Robin's face. The candle flickered and reflected off the stone. He looked at the candle.  
"Beat the clock...?" Amon thought for a moment.  
"Shit!" He cursed.  
"Beat the clock... it's not just a saying, he means beat the stupid candle. Figure out this spell before the candle burns out." Amon looked at the candle. It was already halfway past the 'o.  
"Look deep inside... travel if must...Maybe start with your mother? Beat the clock... better not stall..." Amon said out loud. He closed his eyes then walked away and left. It was true, he had a rough night. He needed to go get his hand looked at by a doctor, which he hated, and exaughtion was starting to over come him.  
"Coffee-whisky should wake me up." Amon said as he walked down the stairs heading for Harry's, that same tune still in his head.

A/N- Well? I know short. But I'm saving the good. Please R&R 


	5. Returning To The Past

Thank you to all who reviewed. Now enjoy.

Chapter Four - Returning to The Past

It had been three days since Robin was turned to stone. The hunters have turned up no new leads on Hiro or his ability to use powers. The candle was running out and it was now down to the middle of the 'k' when Amon left work that day. Amon was sitting at home Friday night watching the news for anything out of the ordinary when his laptop on the desk behind him beeped. He turned around and saw the "You've Got Mail' light flashing. He got up and clicked on the link.  
"Try as you might... but you will fail.. you never have been good at anything when it comes to females." Amon read the e-mail. He didn't recognize the e-mail. He looked for an IP number, but there was none.  
"He's back." Amon thought as he deleted the e-mail and walked across his apartment. He went into his bedroom and into his closet where he looked up onto a top shelve. He pulled down an old shoe box and opened it. Inside was a photograph. He pulled it out, put the box down, and walked out into the living room where there was more light.  
The photo was of an older man and woman standing next to each other. The man lad short black hair and the woman had long red hair with deep green eyes. Their was a boy, maybe six years old with short brown hair standing in front of the man with the man's hand on his shoulder. The woman was holding what appeared to be a baby boy with black hair. They were standing in front of a beautiful gray Victorian mansion in the middle of the forest.  
Amon just stared at the woman.  
"Mother..." He thought to himself, his expression not changing and emotions as stone cold as ever. He sat down on the sofa and looked at the photo. That house, that forest. It seamed so familiar.  
"Behold your heart... truth will be found... alone you must discover. Look deep inside... travel if must...Maybe start with your mother?..." The tune was back and in his head. He tried to shake it out, but only gave himself a headache. He walked into the bathroom and took some aspirin. When he closed the mirror cabinet, he saw something. A reflection, but it looked familiar, but it wasn't him. It was a man in black with a cold expressionless face looking at him. Eyes the screamed out hate and death. He blinked and when he opened his eyes, all he saw was himself.  
"That guy, why do I fell I know him? Like I've meet him before." Amon looked at his reflection. This whole ordeal was really starting to pull him down.  
"Why me? Why am I linked to Robin being a stone block?" He asked his reflection. And he received and answer.  
"But you can't see... or do you ignore... the way she calls your name..." Amon said to himself.  
"That rhyme. Because of Robin's childish ways, I've been dragged into this." He walked out of the bathroom and picked up the photograph. He flipped it over. On the back was some nice and neat handwriting. It said...

"Our new home. Our new life together. Our new family. Kognishi, Raven, Nagira and baby Amon. Together forever."

Amon closed his eyes and thought for a moment.  
"The forest house..." He opened his eyes and looked outside. It was almost midnight. He grabbed his trench coat and put the photo in his pocket. He grabbed his keys and ran out the door. He drove down the dark streets of Japan. It began to ran and Amon cursed quietly to himself. As the rain pounded his windshield and the wiper blades pushed it away, Amon drove. He didn't know where he was going just yet. For the first time, he really didn't have a plan. He was just following his gut. But what made this drive worse, was he had that tune in his head and he couldn't get it out. It was beginning to give him a migraine. But at least he was beginning to get more and more of the lyrics, slowly.  
"But you can't see... or do you ignore... the way she calls your name. You can not see... between you and her... ...Behold your heart... truth will be found... alone you must discover. Look deep inside... travel if must...Maybe start with your mother? Beat the clock... better not stall..." Amon said out loud to himself.  
"This doesn't make sense. Something is missing." He slowed down his car and turned on his high beams. He pulled off the main road and onto a small dirt side street which was lined with many trees. Halfway up that street, he stopped his car. He rolled his window down halfway and looked out into the rain. He was looking for something. But he didn't know what. He drove up a little further and saw something on a large pine tree. He parked his car, left it running and got out. He walked over to the tree and put his hand on the trunk. He felt something, like a carving. He pulled out his flashlight and looked at the trunk.  
"It's an arrow. That's a bit odd. And lettering? 'This way dork?" Amon raised an eyebrow at the carving. It seamed old. Like it was carved quite a while ago. He looked next to the tree, a small path, just large enough for a car seamed to be there between the rows of trees, but it seamed a bit overgrown with vines and grass. Amon walked back to his car and backed up, he then put it back into drive and turned down the path. His car was ably to easily drive over the tall grass, but when it came to the vines, he couldn't get through. He shut down, locked up and turned on his flash light. Before he began walking, he relized he needed to hide his tracks of being there. He walked back along the path he just came and cursing all the way, he managed to destroy the half mile of tire tracks in the tall grass.  
"I can't believe I'm doing this for that girl." He mumbled as he climbed through some thick tangled vines. Once through the vines, be was able to walk a clear grassy path. The kept his flashlight moving side to side to make sure the path he was walking was clear of obstacles. After walking for about what seemed like a mile, he entered a large clearing. Lightning flashed and illuminated the area. There about ten feet from him was a large gray Victorian mansion. As the light disappeared, he moved his flashlight over to that area and just stared at the house. It almost seamed ghost-like. It was so dark and eerie. He made his way towards the house slowly. His flashlight still moving everywhere to check the area for anything. He walked up the stairs towards the front door. He stopped once he got on the porch. It was a wrap a round porch and went all the way around. There was a bench swing hanging from the overhang of the porch. He walked over to it and touched it. It swung slightly and make a squeak noise due to the rust. It looked as though in it's day it was a beautifully painted swing of bright blue colors. Amon walked back over to the door and put his hand on the knob. He took in a deep breath and prepared himself for the unexpected.  
"Look deep inside... travel if must...Maybe start with your mother?" He thought to himself again as he slowly turned the knob and to his surprise was able to push open the unlocked black wooden door.

A/N- Well? Please R&R This one wasn't as short as the last. But I have a feeling the next one will make up for it. Be prepared for details and lots of mystery. 


	6. Going Home

Thanks for reviewing. Enjoy.

Chapter Six - Going Home

The door of the house creaked open and Amon stepped in. It was dark, as expected and dust flew everywhere from the breeze of the door. He looked around for a light switch and flipped it on. To his surprise, it worked.  
"This house should be completely dead. It hasn't been used in years." Amon said out loud to himself as he closed the door behind him and looked about the newly lit room. It was beautiful. A grand staircase was in the middle of the front room. There was a note taped to the railing. It was old and dusty and the ink had started to fade. It was dated over twenty years ago. Amon took the note and read it.

"Amon. Where are you. I can't find mom and there is blood all over the house and the house looks like someone broke in. Please if you find this, come to me. My address is 325 Tea Street, floor 3, apartment F. Call me to let me know you are okay. 865-753-9015 Please little bro, I'm very worried, I know I never showed it before, but I do care about you. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you. I'll be waiting for you. Amon just please contact me. Your brother, Nagira."

Amon

A tall ceiling was above and a large golden chandelier with gems dangled down. The walls were a soft yellow and the floor was a white tile with a black bat in front of the door. A table sat next to the door with what seemed to be car keys and a purse and a lamp whose bulb was burnt out. There was two rooms to the left, and two rooms to the right. There were two windows, her dusted the curtains off and reviled a pale rose colored curtain. He closed both. Amon went to the left. He turned the lights on. It was a family room with the walls painted a light blue. A large faded teal sofa and matching love seat and chair decorated the white carpeted floor. Against the right wall was a large stone fireplace with a mantle. Amon walked over to the mantle and saw a bunch of broken glass, he looked down on the floor and saw some broken picture frames. One picture was missing. The others pictures consisted of a very young Nagira standing next to his first car, a wedding photo and an exact copy of the photo Amon had in his pocket. Amon Looked around the room. Dust had settled everywhere. The furniture was facing large TV which was up against the back wall. Amon made his way over to the TV when he stepped on more glass. He looked down and saw this glass had dried blood on it along with lots of dust. He looked across the room to the left wall and right under the windows was a silver table frame. Amon figured the glass he was standing on was the table top. There was a broken vase next to the table frame and some dead dried flowers scattered around it.  
"A fight?" Amon thought out loud to himself. He stood back up and walked over to the windows. He dusted off the curtains and reviled a faded, but beautiful teal and gray marble design. He moved to the back of the room and found a couple small dried blood spots and shattered glass. He looked around the corner into the next room and saw the kitchen. He sighed and walked back to the main room, shutting the lights off in the sitting room. The room directly to the left of the stairs was a small bathroom decorated in yellow and seashells. Amon had no interest but kept the location in mind, just in case. He then went into the room that was directly in front of him.  
He turned on that light. The lights lit up over a kitchen island which was right next to the doorway. This room was a soft off-white color. The counters were a navy and white marble stone. The floors were a white tile. Behind the island was a double glass door that lead out onto a patio deck. The doors were slid open and the screen of one was busted. Amon closed the doors. On the stove was a silver pot with mold growing in it. Next to the stove was a silver double doored refrigerator. On the other side of the stove, next to the island, was a sink and under it was a dishwasher. Amon opened it and saw clean dishes.  
"What ever happened, happened unexpectedly." Amon said to himself. Amon picked up a tall bar chair and stood it at the island next to the with the other three. He picked up an empty bullet shell that was under the chair and looked at it.  
"Orbo." Amon said as he turned the bullet over between his fingers.  
"Careless hunters." He put the shell on the island and walked over to the fridge. He opened it and saw it stocked with moldy and old food and drinks, the freezer was the same. He turned around and saw a wooden kitchen table, three chairs upturned and tossed messily about. He looked outside and saw the other chair laying broken on the back porch. He moved onto the next room. He turned the lights off in the kitchen. Then from the kitchen, he moved into the room that was connected to the kitchen. He turned the lights on and saw a beautiful cherry wood dinning room set. The walls were a light brown and up against the left wall was a cabinet with glass doors. Inside held fine china with gold trim on all the edges of the plates, bowls cups, glasses and handles of the silverware. There were two matching candle holders with white partly melted candles in them.  
Amon walked across the wood floors to the cabinet and touched the door of the cabinet and looked at his reflection in the dusty glass.  
"If this is my house, why don't I remember what happened?" Amon said to himself coldly. He walked past the burgundy curtains and moved back to the main room, after shutting the lights off in the dining room. He headed for the stairs. He put his hand in his jacket and pulled out his gun.  
"Just in case." He said to himself. He walked up the stairs and came to a fork sort of. To the left was a large double door and to the right was two smaller doors. Amon went to the right. As he walked, he stopped and looked down the railing at the main floor, he was pretty high up. He continued walking. There was more then door doors. Around a corner was another door, an opened door. He started with that one.  
"A library?" Amon asked himself as he turned the light on and reviled shelves and shelves and shelves of books. In the middle of the room was a round carpet which looked perfectly on the hardwood floors. At the back in front of a window was a wooden desk and a chair. To the left was a fireplace. Amon walked over to the desk and walked around to the back. There was three pictures on it. One of a young Nagira, one of a young Amon and one of the woman from the picture Amon has. He opened the desk draws but found that they were already emptied. He left the room and shut the light off. He moved to the next room.  
"Warning. Keep Out. Nagira's Room. Stay away. That means you Amon." Amon read this off the door and couldn't help but chuckle as he opened the door and turned the light on. The room was green with a green carpet and a full sized bed against the wall turned horizontally. Camouflage sheets lay messily on the bed. A desk sat in the left corner with a computer on it. Next to the window directly across from Amon was a small bookshelf with some textbooks and some magazines. Their was a bathroom to the right which was decorated in green and blue and was semi-clean. He stepped back into the room and noticed how closes were tossed messily about the room. The room, like everywhere else, was very dusty.  
"Glad to keep out." Amon said with a raised eyebrow as he left the room, shut the light off and left the room. He then moved to the next room. He opened the door and turned on the light. This room was a light blue with a blue carpet and was set up opposite Nagira's. On the carpet had a small dried bloodstain at the foot of the bed in front of a toy chest. The bathroom was to the left and it was shared with the other room. The computer desk was next to the window to the right and next to it was a book shelf that held children's books and some coloring books. The bed had stars and moon sheets. A white old teddy bear was laying on the middle of the neatly made bed. Amon walked over to the computer desk and saw a photograph. It was of the same woman and a young Amon sitting outside the house on the swing. He looked out the window over the desk, which was open. There was a garden fence leaning against the side of the house, their were no flowers, just vines. Amon shut the window and the light and moved on. He crossed the hall. He stopped again to check downstairs by looking over the railing. Nothing changed. So he entered the last room.  
"Strange." Amon said as he opened the door. This room was an off-white color with a matching white carpet and not a speck of dust was to be seen. There was a king-sized bed directly in front of him against the wall. Above the bed was a white net curtain hung on all four sided and hung from the ceiling down to about eight inches off the floor. The bed was raised off the floor about two feet. Amon moved the curtain. There were four posts, one on each corner of the bed, that went from floor to ceiling and were connected to the bed frame. The sheets were baby blue and were tossed about. There were two end tables, one on each side. The left one had photographs and a small blue lamp, the right one had an alarm clock and a matching blue lamp. Amon looked to the left where he saw a balcony door which baby blue curtains closed over the double doors. To the left of the bedroom door was a closet door. He opened it and saw a large walk-in closet. Inside was a long black dress and a few short colorful dresses. Next to the closet was a bathroom complete with two sinks, a shower and a hot tub. He smirked thinking about how his parents must have like in style. On the right side of the door, was a large fireplace. Amon moved over to the desk which was on the right wall. There was a computer and a few photo albums and a diary. Amon opened the diary and saw it was his mother's. He stared at it wide eyed. He read the last entry.  
" 'They' are coming. I'm hoping like hell they don't find me. Nagira ran away a week ago. After Kognishi died two months ago, Nagira just fell apart. I received a phone call from a friend of his saying he was living there. At least he is safe. He may not be my son, but I do love him. I just wish he understood why I watch Amon so much and also protect him. It's not just because he's my son, it's because if 'they' come, I need to protect Amon. I can't let them get to him. I couldn't live with myself if something ever happened to my baby. He's so young and they are so ruthless. They don't care if he's young. They will still kill him. Oh Kognishi, I wish you were here. I need you. You helped me be strong. You kept telling me I should tell Amon. But I just couldn't. His happy life would come to an end. He is so full of life and joy. If he found out he is a seed, he would drop into depression. I couldn't bear to see him unhappy. I want him to grow up and be successful. Get married, have children, grow old and live out his life to the fullest of his dreams. But 'they' want that to end now. I can see him outside playing. The dog Scrappy running around keeping him happy. I'm so glad we go him that dog for Christmas. Nagira was jealous, but he soon got over it when you gave him his first car for his sixteenth birthday. Well, I better go finish the dishes and make lunch. When I felt tears coming, I ran upstairs to write. You always told me not to keep my emotions inside me Kognishi, but without you here and Amon is too young, I write. Amon is calling, probably wants lunch. I promised him a special lunch today. His favorite. Macaroni and Cheese. Oh Amon, If only I could tell you how much I love you and if only I could tell you all my secrets. Nagira knows, he was gonna tell you, I should have let him. But I panicked. I didn't know how you would react. So I scolded him and he ran away. Amon my son, I love you so much. Please understand. If anything happens to me, I wanted to tell you, but I also wanted to protect you. Amon is calling again, I can't under "

Amon put the book down. Images flashed through his mind. Flashbacks. Of...his past...

A/N-Well? R&R please 


	7. Flashback

Thanks for reviewing. Just a side note, in this chapter, between the chapter title and END FLASHBACK whenever I say Amon, I mean the ten-year-old Amon. After that, I'm talking about the adult Amon. But it's just for this chapter. Enjoy!

Amon was sent into a flashback of his past. He felt like he was watching a movie. He saw his younger self...

Chapter Seven - Flashback

"Scrappy! Come here boy! Bring the ball here!" A ten year old boy with short black hair called over to his dog. The golden retriever puppy came running up, tail wagging and tongue wagging. He pounced on the boy and the boy laughed.  
"Scrappy." The boy rolled on the grass with his dog, getting his white tee shirt and blue jeans all dirty. The boy stood up.  
"Mom's not gonna be happy. 'Amon your all dirty. That's your new shirt.' Ah...I'm sure she wont mind." The boy, named Amon, said as he picked up the yellow tennis ball and threw it for the dog to chase. Amon turned when he heard the front doorbell ring. He ran onto the back porch, kicked off his shoes and ran to the door.  
"Konichiwa." Amon said as he opened the door with a smile. The smile faded when he saw what was waiting on the other side. There was a man and a woman, dressed in complete black, from their black shirts, pants, shoes and trench coats. The man had short blond hair, the girl had long brown hair. Their eyes were hidden by sunglasses.  
"Can I help you?" Amon asked, slightly scared. The two looked at each other.  
"A kid? Headquarters said nothing of a kid." The man said to the woman. The woman nodded and turned around and started talking on her cell phone.  
"It's Masaki. Yes sir. No sir. A kid. Small boy. Yes sir. Of course sir." The woman hung up her phone and turned back around.  
"Continue as planned, and the boy too." The girl whispered to the man. The man nodded and squatted down to the height of Amon.  
"Hey they kid, is your mom home? Tell her her friends Masaki and Yamaco are here." He asked as Amon backed up and walked over to the staircase.  
"Mommy." Amon called up. He waited. A few minutes went by.  
"Mommy! There are some people here to see you!" Amon called, his voice a little shaky and fast from fear.  
"Amon what are you yelling about? I can't understand a word you are saying." A young woman with long red hair and bright green eyes came walking down the upstairs hallway. The two people dressed in black moved and hid outside the doorway on the front porch, they pulled out two black guns and put it in the pocket of their trench coats, easy access. The woman made her way down the white staircase, her red hair flowing beautifully behind her. She reached the floor and walked over to Amon.  
"Amon who is here? There is no one at the door." The woman said and pointed to the door. Amon looked at the door confused.  
"But there was mommy. Two people. A man and a woman. Dressed in black. One had a cell phone." Amon said. His mother's fine skin turned pale.  
"Amon, what were these people here for? What were their names?" She asked, putting a hand on Amon's shoulder.  
"They said their names were Masaki and Yamaco." Amon replied. His mother was now very scared.  
"Amon! Run!" Raven yelled and pushed her son into the sitting room. Masaki and Yamaco ran into the house and looked around, they caught a glimpse of Raven's long red hair going into the room and they followed.  
"Come on Raven! Don't make this harder then it has to be!" Masaki called out as they walked the room. They walked over to a glass table which had a flower vase sitting atop it. Yamaco picked up the vase and threw it at the wall, shattering it. They listened closely. Raven and Amon were hiding on the other side of the sofa. Yamaco kicked the glass table and it shattered everywhere.  
"Ouch." Came the scared voice of Amon.  
"Shhhh." Came Raven's.  
"There!" Masaki called and pointed to the sofa as Raven and Amon ran from the room, Amon with a small cut on the top of his foot which was starting to bleed right through his white sock. Raven and Amon ran into the kitchen. Maskaki and Yamaco followed. Raven stood next to the kitchen table and was holding Amon close to her. She tried to open the screen door but it was stuck. She picked up a chair and threw it at Yamaco. He threw it back, toppling over a bar chair and causing the table chair to crash through the screen door, landing outside. Scrappy yipped and ran away.  
"Scrappy!" Amon yelled through tears.  
"Amon run!" Raven yelled as he pushed her son away. Masaki fired a green bullet at the little boy. She missed and the boy ran into the dinning room. The bullet landed on the floor. Raven grabbed an empty glass off the table and threw it at the hunters as Amon ran from the room. It shattered against the wall and cut Masaki on the cheek. Raven ran after her son, knocking chairs over as she did.  
"Amon hurry!" Raven yelled. She headed for the front door but saw another hunter running in. She pushed Amon up the stairs was frantically trying to move faster. She pushed her son into his bedroom which was open and closed the door.  
"Amon," Raven said quietly to her son as she walked over to his window and opened it.  
"Run. Go anywhere. You need to survive. Please just go. And promise me you wont come back." She kissed him on the forehead and picked him up and put him on the desk.  
"Mommy..." Amon cried.  
"Just go." Raven cried. Amon climbed out the window and down the garden fence, knocking off his mother's rose buds as he did.  
When he got closer to the ground he heard a loud shout.  
"Raven your gonna die! And we will get your son too! So just make it easier and tell us where he is!" Another man shouted. Amon stopped to catch his breath.  
"No! You will not get him Zaizen! I refuse to let you hurt him! He is too innocent and pure!" Raven shouted, her last attempt to save her son. Then Amon heard a loud gun shot.  
"Mommy!" He yelled, then covered his mouth and ran to the front of the house. He continued to run and run, he reached the edge of the forest and looked back. He could see the three people standing in his father's study looking down on him as he ran. He continued to cry as he ran to the forest.

END FLASHBACK

Lights swirled around in the Adult Amon's head. Then he saw something he didn't live though. He saw...Nagira, a younger Nagira.

Nagira entered the house. The door was open and everything was quiet which was scary. Usually his little brother was very noisy. He was carrying a basket of flowers for his step mom. He needed to apologize. He entered the house and dropped the flowers, and ran into the sitting room.  
"What happened?" He looked about the mess. The glass table that belonged to his grandmother was broken and tossed about. There was blood on the floor and the pictures over the fireplace were all on the floor and broken. He bent down and looked.  
"Where is Amon's picture?" He asked out loud to no one. He moved into the kitchen, glass on the floor, toppled chaired, broken screen door.  
"Scrappy?...!" Nagira called out. No reply so he moved on into the dinning room. It was untouched. He moved upstairs. The library was untouched and so was hi room. He entered Amon's.  
"Blood..." He ran to the open window and looked down.  
"Amon!" He called out. He ran to his parent's room which was wide open. He walked about looking around.  
"Mom!" He called. He looked out the balcony and then closed it and locked it tight.  
"God I hope she's okay. I wonder if those people she was talking about came. Where is Amon?" He left the room and closed the door, sealing the room up tight. He walked downstairs and picked up the flowers. He grabbed a piece of paper from the kitchen and wrote a note to Amon, then taped it to the staircase railing. On his way out, he saw the family car keys and his mom's purse.  
"Dear god let them be okay." He wiped a tear from his eye and left, closing the door behind him.

The lights stopped spinning and Amon fell to the floor.  
"For eight years after that, I fears the hunters. Then I joined them. Trying to get inside so I could destroy them from the inside out. But once inside, I learned the truth about my mother and I hated her. Hated all witches. Hated Robin." Amon said to himself as he stood off the floor. He put the diary back on the desk. He walked out of the room and back downstairs. He stumbled on the last step and relised it was late.  
"2:34am." He looked at his watch. He decided he was too tired to drive home, so he crashed on the sofa in the sitting room, after shutting off all lights.

A/N- Don't worry, I'm not veering off the plot line. Everything will fall into play soon. But think of this as a way to better know Amon's past. He lived good. Damn. Please R&R. Constructive criticism allowed, no flames and no commenting on my spelling (see chapter one notes). 


	8. Realization Hurts When It Hits

Thanks for reviewing. Enjoy!

Chapter Eight - Realization Hurts When It Hits

Amon fell asleep quickly that night. His mind was ambushed by dreams of the strangest kind. In his dream, he was having another normal day at work. He was sitting at his desk typing when everything disappeared and was replaced by a bluish-gray background with a white fog crawling on the purple floor.  
"Hello?" He called out coldly.  
"Behold your heart... truth will be found... alone you must discover. Look deep inside... travel if must...Maybe start with your mother? Beat the clock... better not stall... or little phoenix will remain in stone forever." A strange voice called back. Amon looked around but saw nothing.  
"Who is there?" He called again.  
"Outer shell... flesh and blood... is all you see. Behind the wall... deep inside... is what needs to be seen. Some can see... but one can not... I shall reveal one's true being." The voice called again. Amon looked around and then he saw something. It was a grayish block making it's way to him. It was hovering above the ground.  
"Beat the clock... better not stall..." The voice said again as the block moved closer. Amon squinted then relized it was a block of stone. The block stopped moving a few feet in front of him.  
"Beat the clock... or little phoenix will remain in stone forever." The voice said as it faded away. Then, the block began to crumble and as pieces fell to the ground and disappeared, a statue was slowly reviled. As more and more of the block crumbled and disappeared, Amon saw that the statue was Robin.  
"Robin...?" Her walked over to it just as it finished crumbling.  
"Robin..." Her looked up at the face, a tear was falling down it's cheek.  
"Amon..." Amon a voice. He turned around and saw no one. When he turned back to face the statue, it was gone. Replaced by a beautiful young woman with long red hair and bright green eyes. Amon stumbled back.  
"Amon, I'm sorry I never told you. I thought I was protecting you. But I was destroying you. Don't hate witches just because of me. It's not their fault. Amon my son, I'm sorry." Raven said as she hovered over the floor, her hair blowing gently behind her.  
"M...mother...?"Amon stammered out, her cold tone was gone.  
"I'm sorry..." Raven said as she began to fade. Amon reached one hand out but she was gone. Her voice was replaced by a musical sound.  
"That sound...it's that rhyme's music." Amon looked around, but he was alone.  
""Outer shell... flesh and blood... is all you see. Behind the wall... deep inside... is what needs to be seen. Some can see... but one can not... I shall reveal one's true being." Amon thought to himself. His eyes went wide.  
"Once a child... little girl no more... a woman she soon became. But you can't see... or do you ignore... the way she calls your name." Amon started to remember the rhyme. He then saw a figure in front of him a good ways away. He started walking towards it.  
"You can not see... between you and her... love burns like an everlasting eternal flame. Because outer shell... flesh and blood... is all you see." Amon quickened his pace.  
"Behind the wall... deep inside... is what needs to be seen. Some can see... but you can not... it's time to reveal Robin's true being." Amon just about reached the figure when he relized it was Robin.  
"Robin?" He called out. She turned, her hair blowing in a non-existent breeze, and a soft frown on her face with a tear rolling down her cheek.  
"No boy no." Amon heard the witches' voice.  
"You must discover this on your own." The man appeared between him and Robin. He hadn't changed.  
"Back off and release Robin from the god-damn stone!" Amon yelled. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his gun.  
"Your gun can't hurt me." The man laughed.  
"This isn't all real. This is a dream. But she...she is real." The man cupped Robin's face in his gloved hand.  
"Don't touch her." Amon growled, he raised his gun.  
"Shoot me, I wont be hurt, but this little girl, she will crumble into a pile of fallen rocks." The man laughed and disappeared. More tears streamed down Robin's face, yet she said nothing.  
"She's not little, I've relised that. She grew up, I was blind, I know..."Amon started but was interrupted by some ringing noise.  
"Ha ha ha... You may have figured it out. You discovered her inner beauty, but your triumphs come a little too late." The man and robin disappeared.  
"Robin!" Amon yelled.  
Amon awoke with a jolt, sweat rolling down his face and his chest heaving with every heavy breath he took. His cell phone was ringing in his coat pocket. He looked at his watch.  
"9:26am...on a Saturday." He pulled out his phone and answered.  
"Amon"  
"Amon, It's Michael. You might want to get down here. That candle Robin was holding, it's gone"  
"Shit"  
"Huh...well...any ways, the base of the statue was cracked this morning when I came in to check on her. The crack is getting bigger and there are more cracks appearing"  
"I'm on my way. Call the others"  
"On it boss"  
Amon hung up his phone and headed out of the house. He closed the door behind him and ran into the field. He looked around for the path and then took off for it. He uncovered his car and peeled out of the grassy path, not worrying about the tracks. He needed to get to Raven's Flat. It was still raining as he drove down the busy streets. Families going off to do shopping and hard core business men heading into work.  
As he pulled up in front of Raven's Flat, Dojima and Sakaki were getting out of her car. Karasuma's car was already there and she was already inside.  
"Amon? Gone four-wheeling lately?" Sakaki asked jokingly as he looked at the mud on Amon's car.  
"Shut up Sakaki." Amon replied as they ran into the building. Kosaka arrived shortly after them and came running in behind them. All four of the soaking wet STN-J members ran into the office and walked over to Karasuma and Michael who were standing next to the statue of Robin. The statue all of a sudden began to glow once Amon walked up to it.  
"Robin..." Karasuma said and began to fight back tears.  
"We're too late..." Sakaki said as Dojima leaned into him and he put his arm around her.  
"Oh...Robin-chan..." Kosaka said as he pulled out a tissue from his pocket and wiped his eye.  
"She was so young..." Dojima said as she buried her head into Sakaki's chest.  
"She was a great friend..." Michael said and looked down at the floor to hold back tears. Amon just stood in silence. The statue grew brighter and cracks began to appear all over it.  
"She wasn't a child, and I learned too late..." Amon whispered under his breath.

A/N-Well? What happening? Will she make it? I've been known to kill characters at the last moment. I'm also ben known to be very suspenseful. So please R&R. 


	9. Concrete Pheonix

Thanks for reviewing. Enjoy please.

Chapter Nine - Concrete Phoenix

The hunters all stared wide-eyed at the cracking statue.  
"Outer shell... flesh and blood... is all you used to see. Behind the wall... deep inside... is what no longer needs to be seen. Some can see... and now you can too... I shall revealed the Phoenix's true being." The creepy voice was heard and the statue cracked completely and it shattered sending rocks flying everywhere. The hunters started to shield themselves but the rocks all just disappeared.  
"You learned your lesson, good bye." The voice faded away and left standing where the statue once was, was Robin. The hunters all looked over at her. She took a step, holing her head and stumbled, twisting her ankle.  
"Easy, now." Karasuma said as she caught robin before she fell.  
"Robin your okay." Dojima said with a smile.  
"I guess..." She answered. Karasuma lead Robin over to a chair and they all sat down, except Amon who went to his computer to catch up on some work.  
"What happened?" Robin asked, she glanced over at Amon, but he seemed to be ignoring her.  
"You were turned to stone by that witch who kept singing." Sakaki said.  
"Singing? More like walling." Dojima commented.  
"Well, whatever it was, he put a spell on you, placed you into stone and your life was limited to the life of one tall candle which just burned out only an hour ago. We did everything to get you out. Researched the witch's past, his family. But nothing. Then you started to...crack." Michael said "Oh..." Robin said and looked down at her hands in her lap.  
"Then once we all got here, you began to glow, the voice said once last rhyme, you exploded and well...ta-da." Kosaka smiled and handed her a glass of water. She took it thankfully and drank it.  
"We all had a hand in trying to save you, I just wish we could have done more to get you out sooner." Karasuma said.  
"Well, thank you, all of you." Robin smiled.  
"I think you need to go home to rest. After all it's Saturday and everyone here is due back in here Monday morning at 7am SHARP!" Kosaka said glaring at Dojima.  
"Hey, earlier this week, I was here even before Michael was." Dojima said in defense.  
"That's because Sakaki woke you up." Karasuma smiled. Dojima stuck out her tongue. The hunters all stood up and Karasuma helped Robin walk down to the cars.  
"Amon? Giving her a ride?" Karasuma asked.  
"Whatever." Amon replied as he logged off the computer and headed downstairs.  
Karasuma helped Robin downstairs and they stood there talking for a while.  
"So...exactly how did I get freed?" Robin asked Karasuma who was standing next to her.  
"I don't know." Karasuma replied and looked down at robin who was sitting on the step.  
"What did the voice say?" Robin asked. Karasuma closed her eyes.  
"If I recall correctly, 'Outer shell... flesh and blood... is all you used to see. Behind the wall... deep inside... is what no longer needs to be seen. Some can see... and now you can too... I have helped you see the Phoenix's true being." Karasuma opened her eyes and looked down at Robin again.  
"Who? Who needed to see?" Robin asked. She looked at hwer watch, it was noon time.  
"Not sure." Karasuma replied.  
"I wonder what my true being is... or was?" Robin said to herself. She looked down at her hands which were resting in her lap.  
"Well the base said inner beauty. But we all know your beautiful. And smart." Karasuma said with a smile.  
"Then the other case like yours was the mayor who was only able to see things through a child's innocent and simple eyes." Karasuma looked up at the cloudy sky, the rain had finally stooped.  
"Let's go." Amon's voice rang through Robin's ears as he came down the stairs.  
"See you Monday Robin. Get better." Karasuma called as Robin and Amon drove off.  
The drive was long and quiet. Robin just stared at her hands or out her window.  
"Robin, wake up, we're here." Amon's cold voice came and broke into Robin's thoughts. She opened her eyes and looked up, Amon was standing next to her, holding the car door open. He helped her out of the car and up to her apartment.  
"Thank you." She said as she unlocked and opened her door. He took his arm out from under her arms and she walked in slowly to her apartment. She turned around and he was already leaving.  
"Amon." She called after him, he stopped.  
"What." He said in his usual tone.  
"Thank you... for everything. I know you had a bigger role in turning me back, then the others." She said with a smile.  
"Don't be ridicules. We had equal roles." He started to leave again.  
"The ride home, I was thinking about it. My inner beauty. I'm the youngest of the group," She looked over to him. He had started his descend down the stairs. He stopped once more.  
"My inner beauty is me being the child of the 'family' in our group. You still saw me as a child, a little girl even though I grew up. The only way I could have been saved before time ran out was if you were getting clues the others weren't." She started to walk over to him, her ankle still hurting.  
"Robin, you're tired. you don't know what your talking about." Amon said coldly.  
"No... just listen. It's true isn't it. you got the clues, then you saved me. You relised in her heart I'm no longer a child. Amon you..." Robin was interrupted by Amon's cold voice.  
"Robin your tired. Go to bed and get some sleep. You haven't the slightest clue what your talking about. So just stop." Amon's voice was almost a growl. It sent shivers throughout Robin's entire body. She stopped walking and Amon continued down the stairs. Robin limped back into her apartment, tears streaking down her face.  
"Amon..." She entered her apartment and closed the door and leaned against it, tears dropping off her cheeks.

A/N-Well? Harsh huh? Sometimes men can be so mean. Why are the sexy ones always so mean? Please R&R 


	10. Opened Eyes

Thanks for all your reviews. I really appreciated them all. Enjoy this chapter please.

Chapter Ten - Opened Eyes

Amon sat in his apartment and tried to concentrate on making his coffee. It was now 8:15pm and he had managed to ruin five pots of coffee.  
"Why can't I just forget about the whole thing." He though to himself. He poured more coffee grins into the pot and added water. He turned it on and let it make his sixth cup of coffee. He walked into the living room and turned on the TV.  
"In the news, the mayor made a speech today saying that he is feeling better and that what ever it was, opened his eyes to the true issues of Tokyo. He had issued a command to create a new playground in central park and he is going to look over the other laws and ruled to see what needs revising. His secretary had this to say..." The male newscaster said as a picture of the mayor's secretary came on.  
"Recent events have led the mayor to visit some doctors, but nothing serious was wrong. Just a mid life crisis, which he claims had opened his eyes to the real problems with Tokyo." The lady Said.  
"In other news today, the long missing photographer from Snow Blossom Studio, Hiro Kasaki's body was found today at the base of Mt. Fuji." A female newscaster came on the TV.  
"He had with him a camera and his family claims he was probably taking pictures. Cause of death is unknown and the family wishes that information not relieved to the public. But his daughter Li Kasaki had this to say..." The TV switch to a picture of the girl Amon met earlier the other day. He stared at her. Something about her reminded him of his mother.  
"My father was a man of great talent. After the deaths of his family members, he fell apart. With the help of my aunt, I am creating a international fund to help raise money for research for the illness that took my mother. The fund will be recognized internationally and it will be called the Kagome Kasaki Cure Fund. In memory of my mother, the illness has been named Kagome Kasaki Decease. I thank those who have already begun to pledge their support. Now my aunt has an announcement." Li spoke proudly and with tears in her eyes.  
"My name is Hope Kasaki-Yamaote. When my sister Heaven died, I swore to help prevent other models from following in her footsteps and I have done so with a fund called Heaven's Models. It will be a fund raising money to help take care of models who have come to believe they are not perfect and are beginning to feel unwanted. It will consist of a refugee shelter with food, clothes and doctors when needed. I thank you also for those who have begun to pledge. Thank you." Hope bowed, her facial scares just about gone, and walked away.  
"That's all on this story. Back to you in the studio Jet." The newscaster said. Amon shut the TV off. It was now 10:30pm.  
"Why am I so distracted?" Amon stood up and went into the bathroom and splashed his face with cold water. He looked up into the mirror and saw Robin's face. He jumped back and leaned on the wall. Her face disappeared and replaced by his.  
"Why can't I get her off my mind?" Amon walked back into the kitchen and tasted his coffee. This time, there wasn't enough coffee and too much water. He poured this pot out and gave up.  
"Screw this I'll go to Harry's and just get a cup." Her grabbed his coat and got into his car.  
On his way to Harry's, he took a wrong turn and ended up on Tower Street. He continued to drive until he stopped in front of an apartment building.  
"This is not like me." Amon said as he shut down and got out.  
"But, I can't get her off my mind. I'm so distracted and this isn't good. not for me. Not for a hunter." Her entered the building and headed up the stairs. He stopped at her door and raised his hand to knock. He hesitated, but then proceeded.  
Amon knocked on the door and waited as he heard soft footsteps walk across the floor over to the door. After a few clicks the door opened to revile Robin. She was dressed for lounging, her long auburn hair was down, she was wearing pink oversized lounge pants and a small white tank top and she was barefoot. Behind her, the TV was on some sappy old black and white love movie. A bowl of popcorn was next to a cup of water on the coffee table in front of the sofa, which had an extremely large black throw blanket tossed messily on the back of it. A box of Kleenex sat next to the bowl with a few used tissues tossed about in front of the TV. Her eyes did a quick side move to the clock on the table next to the door and then looked back at Amon, she was a little surprised to see him at her door at 11:53pm. "Hello." She said calmly.  
"Hello." He replied. He showed no emotion on his face at all. She figured he was here to reprimand her for something she did, and he just now remembered. That black trench coat and black outfit made her feel like she was being interrogated. She stood with her arms by her side. Amon just stood in the hall, his black hair falling over his face, arm's loosely by his side, eyes straight ahead looking directly at Robin. Robin just looked at him, and he began to speak.  
"I couldn't figure out for the life of me why I was traveling and digging up dirt everywhere to attempt to return you normal. Then tonight, after everything was back to normal. I figured I could move on, forget. After everything I found wasn't what I was really looking for. I was looking for something more important then photographs, memories. I was looking for something that was in plain sight. Then I relised, It was you..."Amon began, his face slowly softening.  
Tears started to fall down Robin's cheeks.  
"I was getting clues. But the biggest clue, was right under my nose and I didn't see it. I was missing something. I was missing you. Robin...I love you. And I only wish I had..." Amon continued but was interrupted by Robin.  
"Shut up. Just shut up..." Robin looked into his eyes, which, for the first time, she saw signs of emotion in his deep black orbs, which were no longer black, they seemed to have a hit of green in them. She took a step closer to him.  
"Amon... you had me at hello. You had me at... hello." Robin smiled and started to wrap her arm's around his neck. Amon took one step and wrapped his arms around Robin's slim form and their lips locked and tears rolled down Robin's cheek. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she felt herself lift off the floor slightly as they embraced. She felt like she was melting into him. Everything she ever wanted had come true, and perfect timing too.  
"Happy birthday to me." She thought to herself as she and Amon entered her apartment, the clock on the table flashing 12:01am.

A/N- Well? Please R&R. 


	11. Epilogue

Thank you for reviewing, this is the final chapter. Enjoy. 

Epilogue

"Amon where are we going?" Robin laughed and leaned back in the back seat of Amon's car, her eye's were blind folded by a white silk strip.  
"You'll see." Amon replied as he continued to drive on. It was just about sunset, but there was still enough light to see what he wanted his her to see. He parked the car, got out and opened her door. He gave her his hand and she got out, holding her long white dress in her hands as she stepped out from the back seat of the black sport's car. He closed the door and lead her across the grass away from the car. Robin sniffed the air, trying to use her hunter skills to figure out here she was.  
"Ready?" Amon asked as he reached behind her head and started to mess with her auburn hair which was curled and tied up with white roses. He untied the silk strip and moved next to her. She opened her eyes and blinked her bright green eyes a few times. She gasped at the sight of the large blue and gray Victorian mansion before her. The outside was recently repainted and everything looked so new. There was a small rose garden growing on both sides of the stairs leading up to the front porch which held a repainted bench swing and new silver chains.  
"Amon...this place is beautiful." Robin took a few steps forward and looked around at the beautiful flowering trees that lined the forest edge. She then turned to face Amon who was just looking at her. His black shirt and pants were accompanied by a new black neck tie.  
"Amon..." She walked back over to him and wrapped her arms around him.  
"What is this place?" She asked with a smile. Amon put one arm behind robin's legs and swiftly swept her up and began to carry her towards the house.  
"Remember two years ago when you were a living yard decoration?" He asked as he put her down on the front porch.  
"Yeah..." She replied with a move on look on her face.  
"Well...this is the house I grew up in, abandoned since I was ten. I figured, what a better place to start? Now are you still suspicious about all those times I just took off on the week end and didn't tell you where I was?" Amon unlocked the door and turned to kiss his new bride. She wrapped her arms around him and he picked her up. They walked in and he closed the door with his foot. Inside, everything was repainted and refurbished. The back door was fixed, tables and chairs were repaired, carpets were cleaned. Amon put Robin down and she carried her dress as she walked from room to room on the first floor.  
"Amon, what of our apartments?" She popped out of the kitchen.  
"Why do you think you slept over Dojima's last night? Sakaki and Nagira assisted me in cleaning out both and we no longer own them as of tomorrow." Amon walked over to the staircase and sat down and he let Robin continue moving about the first floor with much excitement. He smiled to himself.  
"Our stuff?" Robin popped out of the sitting room, startling Amon.  
"Come look..." He took her hand and lead her upstairs. He lead her to the study where his father's book collection was removed and Robin's replaced it.  
"All...my...books..." Robin entered the room and spun around the room happily. All her books filled the shelves completely. Amon opened the door to what used to be Nagira's room. He peeked inside and saw the stuff Dojima said she set up. According to Dojima, she found Amon and Nagira's old baby furniture and she repainted and redecorated the two rooms to work as rooms for any gender. He closed the door and walked down the hall and opened the double doors to the master bed room.  
"Robin, come here." He called from the bedroom. She popped out of the study with a book in her hands. Amon shook his head and turned around with a smile on his face. Robin smiled and put the book down and followed him into the room.  
"Oh...my...god..." Robin put her hand over her mouth as she looked into her new bedroom which she will be sharing with Amon. The colors were the same, except the sheets which were white and black. There was a large ying-yang on the comforter that covered the king-sized bed. The desk to the right had a laptop with a photo album on it. Robin tipped her head and walked over to the desk. She opened the photo album and tears formed in her eyes. There were pictures of her mother and then her as a child in it. Then she found a picture of Amon's family and a picture of him when he was younger.  
"Dojima." Was all Amon could say. Robin turned to him and embraced him.  
"But I know where she got the pictures." She cried happily into his arms. She released her grip and stepped back to get one good look of everything. The sun had fully set now and darkness completely cover the house. Robin lit the fireplace in their bedroom with a simple blink and turned back to Amon with a mischievous smile on her face.  
"Welcome home my phoenix." Amon said as Robin jumped into his arms and knocked both of them into the bed, then pulled the netting down to completely conceal the newlywed's wedding night plans.

A/N- Well? Did you like? I don't feel was completely out of character for Amon. I mean this is after the factory. No one really knows how the characters acted after factory. And also, his emotions slowly came out. I didn't just have them pop out of know where like most stories. And when his emotions came out, he wasn't all sappy and fluffy and stuff. Remember, Robin is like 23 year old. So please R&R. Remember, constructive criticism is allowed. No flames and No commenting on my spelling (see chapter one notes for reason).

Please look in my profile for all my other stories. I have finished stories, in progress stories and some stories that are forever on going with no end. I also often make request in my profile for help finding information. So please, check out my profile. And again, thanks for reading.


End file.
